The Haunted Train Station
Here is the scene where Ash, Serena and the others enter the Haunted Train Station goes in Ash and Serena's Great Adventure. (Later our heroes are now walking the spooky forest covered in fog) Serena: This place looks creepy. Ash Ketchum: Stay close to me, Serena. Tino Tonitini: I can't see anything with the fog blinding me. (They continue walking but then Serena almost trips) Ash Ketchum: You alright? Serena: Yeah, I almost tripped. It was just a rock. Muscle Man: Ugh! This stupid fog! It's making us don't know where we are! Sunset Shimmer: Where are we suppose to get there? Tino Tonitini: Hang on, we're almost there. (As they got out of the fog, they see an old creepy abandoned train station) Max Taylor: Look. Zoe Drake: What is it? Tino Tonitini: This must be the haunted train station. Serena: This place might be full of ghosts. Tai Kamiya: What's the matter? Are you scared? Serena: Yes. Ash Ketchum: Don't worry, I'm right here, just stay with me. Serena: Okay. (They enter the haunted train station) Carver Descartes: This place looks deserted. Izzy Izumi: The second piece of the heart jewel has got to be around here somewhere. Rex Owen: Yeah, and we have to stick together. (Suddenly the door behind the heroes closes by itself and it is now locked) Tino Tonitini: We're locked in! Sunset Shimmer: Aw craud! Shippo: What shall we do? Tino Tonitini: I say we explore this haunted train station and find another way out. Ash Ketchum: Okay, but don't forget about to get the second piece of the heart jewel. Carver Descartes: That too, now come on let's go. (They explore inside the haunted train station) Ash Ketchum: '''The second piece of the heart jewel should be around here. We should split up. '''Tino Tonitini: Good idea, Ash. (Everyone splits up) - - - - - - - Serena: Just be brave, Serena. There's nothing to be afraid of. (She walks very slowly, then all of the sudden a white cloth got caught on the window falls down upon Serena and then screams with the white cloth stuck on her while running) Bonnie: Serena! Sora Takenouchi: Where is she?! Biyomon: Her scream is coming from over there! (They see Serena running while a white cloth got stuck on her) Joe Kido: Ghost! Serena: The Ghost got me! Get it off! Get it off! Ash Ketchum: What's going on? Zoe Drake: There's a ghost! (Ash sees Serena running around the room while scaring everyone) Ash Ketchum: No, it's Serena! Oh man, hang in there. (He grabs the white cloth and then quickly removes it) Are you okay, Serena? Serena: Ash. Yes I’m fine Max Taylor: That's not a ghost. Look, it's just Serena under a white cloth. Zoe Drake: '''I knew that. '''Rex Ancient: Don't scare us like that. Serena: It's not my fault, it was cloth fell upon me and I got scared and ran off. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Don't yell at Serena! Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes